Pozole Rojo de Puerco
Description Pork and red chile hominy soup. Pozole is a hearty rich main dish soup, that originated in the state of Jalisco. The main ingredient is hominy — dried white or yellow corn kernels that have been boiled and soaked in slaked lime to remove the hull, and then drained, rinsed, and cooked for about 2 hours. Pozole also contains onions, garlic, and chiles and is often made with pork — or sometimes chicken and its broth-and is always served with fresh toppings, such as cabbage or lettuce, radishes, cilantro, and fresh lime juice. This version is easy to prepare at home, using canned hominy as a convenience and even though it doesn't contain the traditional whole. Pig's head or pig's feet, it's delicious and wholesome. I use meaty, country-style pork ribs from the loin section. Country-style pork ribs are sold boneless or on the bone. It's quite simple to cut the meat away from the bone, or ask the butcher to cut bone-in meat into two-inch pieces. The ground chile (which can be quite hot, so add with caution) can be found in the mexican section of supermarkets, or in latin-American food stores. Masa barilla adds body and extra flavor to the pozole. It can be purchased in the flour section of most supermarkets. Oval Mexican sandwich rolls, called bolillos, are usually served with the soup. * Contributed by Catsrecipes Y-Group * Makes 8 Servings Ingredients * 6 boneless country-style pork ribs, trimmed of excess fat, and cut into 1-inch pieces or 2-inch pieces for bone-in meat * 4 (14½-ounce) cans reduced-sodium chicken broth * 2 tablespoons vegetable oil * 1 large white onion, chopped * 6 large garlic cloves, chopped * 3 medium carrots, peeled and thinly sliced * 2 to 3 tablespoons pure ground pasilla or ancho chile * 1 to 2 tablespoons seasoned chili powder, such as Crown Colony * 1½ tablespoons dried oregano (Mexican variety preferred), crumbled * 1 tablespoon ground cumin * 1 teaspoon dried thyme * ½ teaspoon salt * 4 (15-ounce) cans white hominy, drained and rinsed * 2 (14½-ounce) cans peeled and diced tomatoes * ½ cup, loosely packed chopped fresh cilantro * 1½ tablespoons masa harina (flour for corn tortillas) * finely shredded cabbage * diced avocado * fresh lime wedges Directions # Put the pork pieces in a medium heavy pan. # Add 1 can of the chicken broth and 1 cup of water. # Bring to a boil over medium heat. # Reduce heat to low, cover, and cook the meat until tender, about 40 minutes. # Reserve the meat in the broth, off heat. # If the pork is on the bone, you may remove the meat from the bone, if desired, when it's cool enough to handle. # Reserve the meat and discard the bones. # In a heavy large pot, heat the oil and fry the onion 2 minutes. # Add the garlic and cook stirring, until onions and garlic are softened, 2 to 3 minutes. # Add the carrots, ground chile, seasoned chili powder, oregano,cumin, thyme, and salt. # Cook, stirring, 30 seconds. # Add the remaining chicken broth, hominy, tomatoes, cilantro, masa harina,and the reserved pork with its broth. # Bring to a boil, and cook over medium-low heat, covered, 25 minutes to blend the flavors. # Adjust salt, if needed. # Serve the pozole in shallow soup plates garnished with shredded cabbage and avocado. # Pass the lime wedges at the table. Category:Avocado Recipes Category:Cabbage Recipes Category:Carrot Recipes Category:Cathy's Recipes Category:Chicken Recipes Category:Chicken stock and broth Recipes Category:Chili powder Recipes Category:Dried chile pepper Recipes Category:Hominy Recipes Category:Mexican Soups